I’m Harry by the way
by essence09
Summary: You could say I’m a normal girl I’m sixteen, like boys and music and am a witch, who is currently moving to England because her stepfather got promoted. I’m going from Salem Magic Academy in Boston to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


A/N: So this is 'I'm Harry by the way'. I've had it sitting on my computer for a long time now so here you go. Review please.

Summary: Alexandria Evans has just moved toPrivate Drivethanks to her step-father's promotion. Is it just a coincidence she has our favorite Boy-Who-Lived second last name? And who is her real father? So many questions, one thing is for sure things are going to become very ineteresting for Harry this year!

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Lex(OC)/Blaise, Harry/Hermione

\/  
\/  
\/  
\/  
\/  
\/  
\/  
\/

Chapter 1

You could say I'm a normal girl; I'm sixteen, like boys and music and am a witch. A witch who is currently moving to England because my stepfather got promoted, and the firm sent him jolly old England. HAH!

So I'm going from Salem Magic Academy in Boston to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that's a mouthful. Our new house is in _Surrey_, wherever that is, on street called Privet Drive, number 6. This is where it _all_ started.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alexandria Marie Evans! You _will_ help us unload this!" My mom yelled in my direction, since I was currently sitting on the porch watching my mom, Brad(my step dad) and Mia(my half-sister) unload the truck.

"I didn't even want to move, don't see why I have to help." I said looking at my nails.

"What was that?" My mom asked enraged.

"Coming mother." I scowled, got up and helped unload _my_ stuff. Once I put all my boxes and 3 trunks in my room I went back outside and asked, "Are we done?"

"Yes. Now Lex go take Mia to the park near by." My mom said.

"Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Alexandria Marie! Don't let me catch you ever saying that word again!" She scolded.

I cringed will she ever stop using my full name and middle name. "Sorry mother. C'mon Mia!" I called over my shoulder and watched my eleven-year-old sister fly down the stairs.

"Go where?" Mia asked.

"Mom's making me take you to the park." I explained looking extremely bored.

"Sure lets go. Do you have your camera, Aria?" She asked, she knew me to well. I never went anywhere without my camera.

"Hey, this is me we're talking about. You know I always have it with me." I cried out indignantly.

"I was just making sure. C'mon lets go." Mia exclaimed, tugging at my arm.

"Okay, okay lets go." I said letting Mia drag me with her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The park was mostly empty, except for this group of big guys that were huddled in a circle at the far corner of the park.

"Go ahead to the swings if you want, I'm just going to take some pictures." I told Mia, who instantly left my side and went over to the swings, while I took my camera out of my bag and started taking random pictures. Some with Mia in then, others of the park, or the sky, or basically anything that drew my attention to it.

"Nice camera you've got there." One of the guys from the group had come over. I could pretty much tell this was maybe the leader of the gang since he was the biggest, and when I say big I mean _huge_. He'd had to be two times my size or more.

"Thanks." I said. Trying my best to ignore him, but the guy wouldn't take a hint. I pointed my camera over to Mia and took four consecutive shots which was our signal that we better leave. She got of the swing and hurriedly walked over to me. I stuffed my camera back in my bag but not before, discreetly, taking a picture of the guy and his gang. Then Mia and I made a run for it. We didn't make it far since the guy grabbed onto my arm, I threw my bag to Mia and she got it as to keep on running, she was much faster than I was. Didn't matter anyway, I knew how to take care of myself and it would be easier to fight this guy without being worried about Mia.

"It seems that you have my arm." I said nonchalantly.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He asked, tightening his grip on my arm, I knew I would have bruises later.

"Well I thought it was pretty obvious, but apparently not. Now could you please let go of my arm." I said raising an eyebrow, ignoring the pain.

"I don't think so." He leered and grabbed my other arm with just as much force, shaking me. He then leaned forward and sniffed my hair. "You know I just may have some fun with you."

"Get of me you disgusting bastard!" I yelled.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" He drawled.

"Get off me!" I screamed struggling against him, making his grip on my arms tighten. "HELP!" I went limp in his arms after that, making his grip on my arms loosen, he let his defense go down and I took that as my cue, I rammed my knee into his groin. He let me go and for go measure I kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall to the floor moaning. Once I saw him on the floor, I ran and kept running till I slammed into someone, causing me to lose my balance and to keep it I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which happened to be the guy I slammed into, taking him down with me. Though he somehow managed this move, which caused us to switch so he broke the fall for me.

You could say I fell for him, pun intended.

"Are you okay?" He asked concern filling his dazzling emerald eyes. I was about to say that I was okay, but he was gripping my arms causing me to flinch. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said, pushed of from on top of him and started to walk back when he grabbed my wrist.

"Yeah the bruises on your arms clearly state that you're fine." He said sarcastically. "Let me just look at them."

"If I let you look at the bruises will you leave me alone?" I asked tiredly.

"Yes." He answered with a look a of hope in his eyes

"Fine." I gave up and let him lead me over to a bench, where he sat down and pulled me next to him.

"I'm Harry by the way." He said looking at my arm.

"Well Harry by the way my name is Lex." I smirked.

"Very funny." He said my arm still in his hands though his touch was feather light, though he wasn't paying much attention to my bruises but to something else. His mind seemed to be far away. His eyes clouded by pain and sorrow.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked, the look in his eye making my heartbreak. _Wait, I barely know this guy! What am I thinking?_ I mentally scolded myself. He seemed to shake out of his reverie and give me a tired smile. "So Harry by the way, I think I better get home."

"I'll go with you so you wont get anymore bruises. Or crash into some other poor unsuspecting bloke."

"You know what keep calling me that if you want. I don't care." Harry said good-naturedly.

"That's good to know." I said grinning, once we got home I saw Brad standing on the porch looking furious. "Uh Harry I better get back home and unpack I'll look for you later, okay?"

"Sure, I just live across the street." Harry said heading toward what seemed to be his house.

Once he was on the other side of the street I headed toward the house walked past Brad and headed up to my room.

Once in my room I saw the mess of boxes and trunks. I opened the nearest box next to me, which held all my miniaturized furniture. After one quick spell everything was in place, thank god my mom enchanted this place to make it larger, making my room twice the size of how it was before we moved here. I then took out all my books and placed them on my bookcase, which stood, on the right side of my desk. After I had put my books away, I headed to my armoire and put inside it my clothes and put Isis' carrier, my cat, on top of it. On the left side of the desk I placed my TV and on the desk I placed me laptop. The only things left in my room unpacked were my two other trunks; one was black the other silver and the last one green. The silver one had held all my clothes, which were in the armoire, the green trunk held all my magic related items (i.e. broom, cauldron, potion ingredients, robes, spell books, wand, etc.) and the last trunk the black one held my weapons. You couldn't be a slayer without weapons. I put the green trunk at the foot of my bed and the black one up against the wall hidden by the armoire.

Now that everything was packed I flopped down on my bed and sighed. Then there was a knock on my door and in came my mom.

"Mia told me what happened." She said a stern look on her face.

"Fuck." I swore under my breath.

"I thought we talked about this, you promised you were going to stay out of trouble." She said sitting down on my desk chair. "When we moved you promised."

"I promised I would _try_ to stay out of trouble. Its not like I go looking for trouble, trouble just happens to find me. Goes with the territory mom."

"Just try not to get into trouble, and be more careful around Mia, she really looks up to you." She said getting and heading for the door.

"I'll try." I sighed and flopped back on my bed once she had left the room. After a few minutes I got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower since I felt all sticky. Once I got out of the shower I warped a fluffy towel around my body and went back into my room. In my room I turned on my laptop and put on Franz Ferdinand's Darts Pleasure, and started sing along.

_You are the latest contender, mhmh, you are the ones who remember, pampampampam, you are the villain who sends her, mhmh, light up dark fantastic passion, pampampampam, I know that you will surrender, mhmh, I know that you will surrender, pampampampam, I want this fantastic passion, We'll have fantastic passion_

While bopping along to song I walked over to my armoire and looked for something to wear. I finally settled on some black capris, a green sleeveless wife beater and black converse. I went over to my mirror that hung behind my door and looked at myself over. My black hair, that was so black you could see blue highlights in it, ending at my elbows, my violet eyes with flecks of blue and green in them, my mom told I had gotten them from my dads side of the family (she didn't talk much about my dad, never got to meet him either). I had an ivory skin tone and didn't have a single freckle though I had a couple of birth marks most of them forming a triangle. I was a decent 5'5, and had a nice body. I had decent sized boobs and nice but, though I wasn't overly curvy, my curves were proportional to my body. I had a flat stomach and toned legs from dancing. Though I was always a bit body conscious but I did like my body. Once I was done scrutinizing myself I left my room and headed down the stairs and out the door but not before my mom stopped me.  
"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. "Out to meet a friend." I stated. 

She looked at me suspiciously but let me go anyway. Once out side I crossed the street and headed towards Harry's house, when I got there I went up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and in the doorway stood Harry.

"Hey there." I said happily. He gave me this look that was somewhere in between an apology and sadness

"Who is it Harry?" Someone said from inside.

"Nobody aunt Petunia." Harry answered and closed the door in my face. Three words crossed my mind: WHAT THE FUCK!

This time instead of ringing the doorbell I knocked on the door. The door opened and I was expecting Harry but instead I got a thin woman with the face of a horse. "Can I help you?" She said stiffly.

"Yes, is Harry here?" I asked politely. When I saw that she was going to close the door in my face, for the second time, I put my hand on the door and said, "Don't you dare close this door in my face again, or tell me that there is no Harry here, 'cause he opened this very door no less than two minutes ago. So you are going to get him for me."

The woman looked outraged, "How dare you?"

"Of course I dare, now go up and get him. If you don't I will keep knocking until you do get him." I said sweetly.

"Harry!" The woman yelled up the stairs, but no one came. "Go up and get him if you want it's the door on the left." She relented.

"Thank you." I said and walked inside once she stepped aside. I headed up the stairs and opened the first door on the left and found nobody in it. Looking around, and noticed that this room was basically a shoebox, in it was a bed (though it looked more like a cot), a desk that was littered with parchment and spell books, a red and gold trunk that was wide open (the contents similar to mine), and a dresser that had a cage on top of it. There wasn't room for much else. Inside the cage there was a snowy white owl that was looking at me with huge amber eyes. It flew over to me and perched on my arm

"Hey girl, what's your name?" I asked, while petting her.

"Hedwig." Someone said from the doorway. I abruptly looked up to see Harry dripping wet with only a towel covering him. His chest well defined though one would never see that with the baggy clothes he wore. He cleared his throat, which snapped me out of my reverie, and then I blushed remembering I was blatantly staring at his chest.

"Uh, sorry." I said looking down at my shoes.

"Its okay, umm could you turn around?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah sorry, I can go wait outside in the hall." I offered, my blush dieing down.

"No its okay, you can stay but turn around." Harry said. I turned around and heard him rummaging through his dresser. After a few minutes I felt a hand on my shoulder, "All done, you can turn around now."

"So may I ask why you were so rude as to close the door in my face hmm?" I asked tapping my foot waiting for an answer.

"Well…" Harry started running a hand through his hair. "I guess it was an instinct, anyways my aunt and uncle wouldn't allow me to have any guest. I'm not exactly their favourite person."

"Well that's nice." I commented sarcastically.

"Yeah, but how did you get up here?" Harry asked.

"Well I bewitched your aunt to let me in." I joked.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked me, giving me this look as if I was crazy.

"Don't give me that look Harry. I know you're a wizard."

"But how?"

"I read your mind… actually no, but the spell books and cauldron was a dead give away. You should be more careful."

"Oh, so you're a witch as well."

"Yep, and I'm transferring to Hogwarts that's where, I'm guessing, you go. And you're in Gryffindor by the look of your trunk."

Then suddenly a motorcycle sound could be heard coming from outside, and coming from downstairs Vernon Dursley could be heard bellowing, "BLOODY ENFERNAL MOTORCYCLES! THEY SHOULD BE BANNED!"

"C'mon lets take a look." I said excitedly and rushed down the stairs and out the door with Harry on my tail. The motorcycle was parked outside my house, and the driver had turned it off and was taking of his helmet when he looked our way and said, "Nice shirt. Take it off."

I was going to smack who ever it was, but when the guy took off the helmet all thought ran out of my head.

"BLAISE!" I yelled and ran over jumping on him, hugging him for dear life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:Okay so this is the first chapter, tell me if you loved it hated it. Reviews are much apreciated

-essence09-


End file.
